


Under the Christmas Tree

by Maia_Nebula



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack Holiday Special, Especially made for @tyrustrash, M/M, My first fluffy AM fic, TJ moves houses which obviously calls for a Tyrus sleepover!, a Tumblr holiday gift exchange, friends to kissers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia_Nebula/pseuds/Maia_Nebula
Summary: Cyrus knew that the week hadn’t been easy for TJ. It wouldn’t have been easy for him either, with the whole ‘being told you have to move out of the only home you’ve ever had’ thing, but at least now they’d live only a couple of streets apart and not a car ride away. Surely having his *best bud* closer by would be something TJ valued?Plus, the buyer had offered more than what TJ’s parents were asking for, because “they were being asked to ‘relocate’ during the holidays”. The extra, however much it was, must have been nice.Right?
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Under the Christmas Tree

Cyrus knew that the week hadn’t been easy for TJ. It wouldn’t have been easy for him either, with the whole ‘being told you have to move out of the only home you’ve ever had’ thing, but at least now they’d live only a couple of streets apart and not a car ride away. Surely having his _*best bud*_ closer by would be something TJ valued? 

Plus, the buyer _had_ offered more than what TJ’s parents were asking for, because “they were being asked to ‘relocate’ during the holidays”. The extra, however much it was, must have been nice.

Right?

But Cyrus remembered how TJ had scoffed when he’d told him he was moving. Instead of being excited, TJ had been rather sad, and Cyrus had felt terrible and asked how to help.

For a moment he’d worried that maybe TJ thought he’d meant that he’d help move heavy boxes (no, that would be Buffy; he could barely hold up his own weight) or set up his new room (Andi would be better for that, as she had experience thanks to her shack). But then TJ had smiled fondly at Cyrus and had shaken his head, and Cyrus had known that nothing of the sort had crossed TJ’s mind.  
“I’ll let you know.”

And Cyrus had grinned, happy that he’d made TJ feel better. But it was short-lived, as TJ had sighed as he’d said goodbye, before dejectedly walking out of The Spoon.

TJ didn’t contact him for three whole days after that. There was nothing weird about that, he told himself; TJ was probably just very busy packing. His mind, however, insisted that TJ might be busy celebrating because, in those 72 hours, TJ’s parents might have decided not to move after all.

\---

It was a pretty big deal – he’d never spent this night at someone else’s house. That’s why he was so nervous, he thought, and not because of what TJ’s text had said.   
“What time will you be back?”  
“Early afternoon,” Cyrus immediately replied. “At the latest.”  
“So you are staying over for only a couple of hours, during which you’ll be asleep? That’s… different.”

He looked at Sharon sheepishly.  
“He doesn’t want me to miss your sufganiyot.”

Sharon rolled her eyes with a smile, saying something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like “sure”. His dad raised an eyebrow, amused.  
“Fine. But someone has to pick you up: it’s too late to walk there on your own.”

Cyrus could feel his heart dancing in his chest as he nodded.

\---

He didn’t know whether to feel honored or embarrassed that TJ’s family had waited for him to have dinner. Though TJ’s mom had said that they hadn’t been able to arrange their flights out to Arizona, that didn’t really explain why they were inviting a Jewish kid during Hanukkah to spend Christmas Eve with them.

Then again, he wasn’t complaining: the food was delicious, TJ’s parents were as kind as they always were, and he’d been curious about TJ’s new place. It was amazing how tidy it was, especially with TJ living there, and how they’d even found the time to put up a completely decorated tree. Had they practiced moving before? Because this was some next level–  
“Cyrus?”

He turned to TJ’s dad, his face heating up.  
“Sorry! Sorry, I–”

TJ’s dad gave him a small smile. He’d apparently noticed what Cyrus’ had been looking at, because he was staring at the socks hanging under the window, too.  
“It’s fine. Sorry we didn’t think of getting you one.”  
“Oh, don’t worry.” Were these the most thoughtful people ever or what? “I have one each at Buffy’s and Andi’s.”  
“Two Christmas stockings? That’s not right.” The corner of TJ’s dad’s eyes crinkled. “But we’ll make it up to you next year: with ours, you’ll have three.”

Cyrus’ heart fluttered inside him. Maybe it was because he was pleased that TJ’s dad wanted to include him in their holidays again and had just told him _a year in advance._

Maybe he had arrhythmia. He was young, but it was the second time today and you never know. 

\---

TJ’s room was smaller here, so TJ and Cyrus ended up camping out in the living room. Once their mugs had been drained of Mrs. Kippen’s ‘signature Christmas cocoa’ (which was actually instant hot chocolate with one marshmallow and a candy cane stuck in it), they set up their sleeping bags on the floor.

Cyrus would never tell TJ, but the 90° angle in which they’d placed them was awkward. Not because some tree branches blocked Cyrus’ view of the TV, because he’d never liked “A Christmas Story” anyway, so he didn’t mind. What he minded was how close TJ’s head was to his, which was weird when the rest of their bodies were so far apart.

TJ didn’t seem to care about the movie either, because he suddenly stopped it.  
“Oh, God, _enoughhhhh_.”

 _My goodness_ , Cyrus grinned.  
“What’s wrong with you?”  
“I _*hate*_ this movie.”  
“Then why were we watching it?”  
“Because,” TJ hesitated. “I dunno, I thought you’d like doing all the regular Christmas stuff for a change.”  
“I’ve done enough ‘regular Christmas stuff’ with Andi and Buffy, believe me.”  
“Really?”

No, not really, but he wasn’t going to say that, and he hoped TJ didn’t continue this line of questioning, because he didn’t want to admit that he didn’t even understand some of the basic details of the thing. Like, why did the sleigh have bells when Santa was trying to be inconspicuous?

But he was brought back to the present by a sudden movement: TJ had flung the control somewhere off to his side. Cyrus cringed but it didn’t sound like it hit anything, at least.  
“I would’ve thought… Well, I know nothing about Hanukkah, so I kinda went from there.”  
“I appreciate it. And I’ll provide the full Hanukkah experience, if you like. Wanna go to my house tomorrow?”

Maybe he’d been too quiet because TJ didn’t reply. But then TJ grunted “thank you”, and Cyrus knew he’d been heard, though TJ’s words weren’t exactly an applicable answer.

That became a moot point when TJ cleared his throat and turned on his stomach to look at Cyrus, because now all Cyrus could think of was of how his heart was speeding up under TJ’s stare. It was definitely arrhythmia; he should get that checked out.  
“I can’t believe your parents let you come.”  
“By the time I read your text, we’d finished,” he said, trying to get his heartbeats under control.

TJ nodded thoughtfully but said nothing, so Cyrus decided to ask what had been on his mind since he saw TJ’s request.  
“Why did you invite me over, though?”

TJ tilted his head, shifting until Cyrus could feel TJ’s body heat – _face heat?_ – and see the little freckles on TJ’s cheeks.  
“Teej?” he squeaked, and TJ stopped moving.  
“Sorry.” Was TJ blushing? “It’s just weird looking at your nose and forehead instead of your eyes.”

Cyrus snorted and moved up his sleeping bag, trying to right himself a bit.  
“Is this better?”

But TJ’s gaze flicked to his lips instead of replying, and Cyrus couldn’t help but copy him, and–  
“I wanted my first Christmas here to be special.” TJ whispered.  
“And you thought of me?”

Cyrus stared at TJ with wide eyes, blood roaring in his ears, while TJ looked up above them and then back at him, apparently making up his mind. 

And then TJ was moving forward again, and Cyrus held his breath, and–

TJ’s lips were smooth and full and warm, so warm. But it was only a peck, and it was over too soon, and there was a short beat of silence.  
“Andi and Buffy also teach you Christmas clichés?”  
“What?” Cyrus asked dazedly, the taste of peppermint still on his lips. TJ was smiling.  
“We kissed under the mistletoe.”  
  
Cyrus’ heart sank to his feet: had TJ only kissed him because…? Eyes burning, he looked up and–

The mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling–

 _More than two feet away_.  
  
Cyrus gaze moved back to TJ, a bit annoyed, and very, very relieved. Punching TJ’s shoulder lightly, he lifted his other hand to pull on the branch closest to their faces.  
“Don’t you mean, ‘we kissed under the Christmas tree’?”  
“Shut up,” TJ chuckled, “you’re ruining our _*moment*_.”

TJ didn’t really seem to care, though, because he gently cupped Cyrus’ face under the twinkling lights. This time, their lips met halfway and, though he knew what he was laying on, Cyrus was sure he was floating – maybe on a belled sleigh?

Yeah, he still wasn’t sure how that worked.  
  
That didn’t matter now, though: TJ was breaking their kiss, resting their foreheads together and giggling like an idiot. Warm and happy, he pulled TJ into a clumsy hug.

But TJ was still giggling. After a minute, he pulled away.  
“Sorry, sorry.” TJ whispered, trying to collect himself, eyes shining, face flushed.

Cyrus shook his head – he wasn’t angry, just a bit light-headed and that was making it hard to think. All he could come up with was that TJ had to be quiet: TJ had to stop laughing before his parents came down to check on what they were doing.

And he would’ve said so if his mouth had cooperated, but it hadn’t–

So, instead, he just kissed TJ again.


End file.
